The Two Kings
by Kaijudragon567
Summary: After a great battle, Godzilla and Ghidorah find themselves in similar situations. The two will find new allies and enemies, and perhaps change their differing hearts. But will it stop the two from shedding the other's blood? (Based mainly on the Monsterverse designs, though it is a mix of many different universes.)
1. Chapter 1

The skies were gray with dust, bits and streaks of orange light danced across it. The odd piece of metal came crashing down from it as well, being accompanied by rain. Much of this debris landed in the blue ocean bellow, snuffing out the flames that coated them. Said ocean seemed to swallow these pieces quickly, leaving not a trace of them. Let alone the small storm that brought the rain, seemed to encourage large waves to drive the debris deeper underwater.

Though, none of those fiery parts were man made, in fact none of it was even from this planet. Whatever force once owned or made it, seemed to be long gone. With their disappearance or destruction, it left much of their artifacts to be lost in a seemingly endless ocean.

Though the blue water seemed to eat everything in its wake, there was an island nearby. A secluded one with not another landmass in sight. Despite the storm, the raining fire kept the isolated place well lit as if to expose it to the world. Yet, there was just one thing off about this odd spark of life called an island. It had trees, sandy beaches, even some rocky cliffs, but none of that stood out from any normal island.

No, it was something on the beach that stood out. Much like the fiery alien machinery falling from the sky, it did not belong to this world. However, unlike that machinery, it was alive. Although barely, there were weak breaths coming from it. As if it had only barely clung onto life moments earlier, though it would be obvious that was the case when one looked at its body.

Traced upon golden scales, were deep scars, blood pouring from holes, burn marks, and oddly colored bruises. Not to say the rest of the body wouldn't stand out. It had three heads, two tails, and wings with several holes burned into them. Eventually this creature slowly opened its eyes, each one glowing a reddish orange. All it could hear or comprehend at the moment though was loud high-pitched ringing in its ears. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly feeling amazing from this ordeal.

After what felt like an eternity, this beast could at least remember its name. Well, his name to be exact. _Ghidorah, _he thought to himself. Each head getting up from the now bloody sand slowly. Memories raced into each head like bullets as he did. Memories that were recent, and many more that were long before any of this. The dragon couldn't quite place images to any of them however, only those that had just happened. It all started to come back to him now, and as they did his rage grew. He knew his alien masters were all but dead or gone now. As for the cause, he knew that as well.

Those, annoying pesky humans, and that dammed Godzilla. Even if the memories of the battle were now foggy, he could picture enough of it to be angry. The human's metal machines, the fellow earth kaiju, and Godzilla himself dueling Ghidorah. As the dragon recalled each little detail of it, suddenly he had a grim thought. He was stuck.

Though he could survive in space, he could by no means travel in it efficiently. Let alone the fact his entire body seemed to be injured, so even the idea of trying anyway was out of the picture. He may have hated those small aliens who had control over him, but at least they could take him from planet to planet. In the meantime, Ghidorah simply sat in a small pool of his blood. Of course, he didn't have a powerful healing factor like his hated rival. So, for the time being, he would have little choice but to rest.

As the rain beat down on his different heads, the one on the left noticing something in the trees. It wasn't much, just the slightest tinge of movement. His normal senses were muddy so he struggled to know what was there. That and actually moving into the forest to investigate would be difficult. Each head slowly turned over to those green trees, surprisingly for this planet the trees were quite large. In fact, they were too large. Even Ghidorah knew they could only get that big from radiation or other sources. Yet, as he looked deep into those woods movement was clearly there. Only one of his heads had clear vision at the moment, and once it saw what it was, Ghidorah felt adrenaline pump into his veins.

It took him so much, just to move back from those green trees. Water splashed onto his feet, as he saw several vines shoot out from the trees. His left head was just too close to it all, as two vines wrapped around his neck. A venus fly trap like mouth on the tip of the vine shrieked, as it coiled around him. The now wrapped up head, tried to move down to bite the vine, but rose like thorns defended the plant matter.

As he focused too much on the vine, several more shot from the woods, each having hungry mouths on their tips. Several of these jaws bit into his scales, with others coiling around his body to hold him still. Before he could open his own jaws to unleash what little bit of his gravity beams he had left, more vines wrapped around them to keep them closed.

The ground shacked as the source of the vines approached, its stench containing Godzilla's. A large crocodile like mouth arose from the trees, as a body bigger than Ghidorah loomed over him. He barely knew this kaiju, but he knew of her. Biolante leaned her large mouth down to him and began to speak. "Death Song of Three Storms? This is anti-climactic" she said in a rumbling tone. All he could do was let out a rumbling growl against her, this only caused to give her a toothy grin.

"Since you seem so eager to talk, how about we work out a deal?"  
_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

The waves of the sea were unsurprisingly violent. Though, that is to be expected when a large creature is currently swimming through it. Alongside it trailed occasional strains of blood. Its spines broke the sea's surface as it looked up into the sky, fire and debris still falling. The King of the Monsters was certainly tired from the battle. At this point he simply wanted to get on some kind of shore as fast as he could. It was difficult to smell where he was going due to the alien machinery falling, it all clouded the sense he needed to navigate.

Granted, it could've been the pain in his head that was clouding his senses as well. He had defeated Ghidorah again but the Dragon fought back with more ferocity than ever. Godzilla simply hoped the Hydra was gone now, as he looked around for any landmass. Sure enough, he could see some in the distance.

Though he hoped it wasn't a continent that humans had control over, he didn't really care at this point. For once he actually fancied sleeping on the ground instead of the ocean floor. So, making up his mind, he went back underwater to swim to it. The cold touch of the water did help numb his wounds, thought the mutated sea life that enjoyed snacking on his wounds made him not want to sleep underwater. Normally he'd tolerate it, he was made for the sea, this time however he wished for something else.

As he made it to the land, he poked his head out to look around. Green trees in front of him, a bright colored sand, and a rocky cliff near him. It all seemed vaguely familiar to him, though he had seen so many beaches that they all would blend together. One thing he did notice was small forms on the beach seemingly watching him. No doubt humans, which made him sigh knowing they would probably respond in a while. Yet near them were a few vehicles, with the Monarch logo on them. They either knew he was coming or they were already here doing something.

Godzilla just shook his head, starting to walk onto the beach and into the forest. If there was an issue, he would deal with it, just because he was hurt didn't mean he could handle more problems thrown at him. However, nothing seemed off about this place. The trees were quite green, and it was clear this was an area humans didn't disturb too often. Thus, making it perfect for the King. He wanted to at least sleep deep in the woods, perhaps in a nice secluded spot.

It took him time but he eventually found a perfect spot. Right next to a large lake, a patch of ground with little grass, and a nice calmness in the area. Godzilla took a nice deep breath before he laid himself down on the ground. It took a minute to become perfectly comfortable but it was just right. Despite fighting in a great and violent battle with his nemesis, he felt a good sense of peace. Closing his eyes was all he needed to do now, which of course he did.

As he slowly drifted away into a nice and well-deserved sleep, he briefly felt movement on the ground. His eyes opened back up in irritation as he had hoped nothing would disturb him. Whatever it was, it certainly wanted him not to notice. As there wasn't much else indicating something was there.

Yet, the experienced veteran got back up on his feet. He looked around for a bit, eventually noticing a brownish form clearly trying to hide in the trees. He took a breath before speaking, hoping to end this without having to fight for once. "Whoever you are, I see you. Leave me be and you won't be harmed." He spoked simply, with a gruff voice. The form seemed to get closer, which caused him to get ready for a fight. Instead, it simply poked its head out from the trees. A Komodo dragon like face emerged as it looked back at him. It took Godzilla a moment but he soon recognized her, Komodithrax.

She simply stared back at him for a few minutes before replying. "You're in my home, you're the one who should leave." She said in a cold voice. Simply based on Godzilla's face, it was clear he wasn't threatened by her. In fact, he knew of her when Zilla was around…When he was still alive that is. "A King sleeps where he wishes, I bring no harm to you. Your mate was an ally, and I will not harm you." He spoke back to her, relaxing his form slightly. Her eyes squinted as he mentioned her mate.

"You are no King to me, and my mate earned respect. You haven't" Her voice clearly had a venomous tone, though her body language seemed to contradict her voice. She did not seem ready to fight, if anything she seemed be trying to appear smaller than she really was.

Godzilla noticed this of course, so he laid back down right in front of her. "Komodithrax, I will not hurt you. I doubt you really wish to fight, and even if we did…we know you'd be the hurt one." As he said this, he laid his head back down. She stayed silent however, perhaps his confidence was difficult for her to respond to.

Instead of push the issue, she simply laid down and kept an eye on him however. His eyes stayed open for some time, but after a sigh he closed them yet again. Perhaps now he could at the very least get the sleep he wanted. On another end of the lake, the Monarch vehicles and officials were watching. They seemed a bit perplexed by the situation, though they were hoping to learn more from these two.


End file.
